User talk:Monkeypolice188
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Rules |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| *Please create a new section, with an appropriate heading and use the signature button (~~~~) to sign off your message. *Curse words are permitted, however using them in offensive or harassing messages will result in a block. *Off-topic messages will be ignored. *'Important': Keep in mind that conversations started on my talk page will be responded to, on my talk page. This is to keep track of conversations. **When I start a conversation on another user's talk page, whether they choose reply on my talk page or not, I will continue to reply on their talk page. **''Fandom Staff'' will be notified of replies - This is to bump important information between Administrators of the GTA Wiki and Fandom Staff. I cannot afford to spend time reminding everyone of replies, so please make sure you check yourself, or check the latest activity. You can also use the "Last Edited By" display below. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Archives |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| |} |} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Cargobob etc I discussed it with Camillo because it followed on from his request to restore the data file and he was online making changes to the data in the Cargobob article (cargobob cargobob2, cargobob3 cargobob4) right at that moment, not because I thought he was the best resource. As I've mentioned before, I haven't done any GTA modding or game file extraction since GTASA. I want to keep my IV and V systems vanilla :) I may just go ahead and install on a 2nd PC with no internet just to rip it to bits and look under the hood. Then again, I may not since I don't really want to go down that rabbit hole - too much like my real job. The Online spawn scripting isn't (wasn't always?) completely locked away, remember Sentinel XS driver? Not that I want to go down the modder path to look at online files. What I wasn't sure of was whether the game (Online) spawns one of the other 3 known variants in the appropriate "owned" livery each with different armour values or whether it just changes the values (multipliers) for the base cargobob model "on the fly" by spawn script. An educated guess tells me the in-mission spawns are definitely scripted to have increased durability (since that is common with most vehicles in missions) but the three free-roam spawn varieties were doing my head in. How could the Pegasus vs Personal be so obviously different? That's not even touching on why should they be different at all? Of course, this doesn't even touch on the different damage model in Online vs Story Mode. Cheers for your interpretation of what you can see though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:44, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Modular templates Yeah, I've had a couple of ideas to try to get around the "manual close before opening another" issue, wrapping them in a close-all container div didn't work because mw-collapsible is toggled and I ended up hiding the container with no way to unhide it so clicking buy only expanded the section within another collapsed div so couldn't be seen :(. One bonus of the current method is, if you don't close one, you can do a compare between two or more properties quite easily. I've had some ideas around turning the left sidebar into an embedded navigation pane to load sub-pages in the details but even if I can get that to work (and I'm not sure wikitext will allow it), I don't think it would be as "editor-friendly" as just adding/updating 2 new templates to the one big page for any new property. Vehicle web looking good - only concern is link colour on SSSA. Yellow on yellow. EDIT: redacted, I was looking at User:Monkeypolice188/Sandbox/Experiments#Ssasa, not the updated template with the darker background. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:17, September 29, 2017 (UTC) : Well, I've nailed it. I had to add .target class to Common.css, couldn't do it inline: : Allows you to do this: Click me for 1 Click me for 2 Click me for 3 You clicked 1, so this is Option ONE You clicked 2, so this is Option TWO You clicked 3, so this is Option THREE Click me for 1 Click me for 2 Click me for 3 You clicked 1, so this is Option ONE You clicked 2, so this is Option TWO You clicked 3, so this is Option THREE :You target each unique div ID using #links. So in practice in my RealEstate layout, all my details templates are in a target block and I just link the Buy button to their ID#... hey presto! :The target div block seems to be very limited on what can be included in it though. :Images - could only get it to work with one parameter (one of |thumb, |center, |###px), couldn't nest further div elements... so I reverted to a table layout for the target "details" panel as I could control layout through table cell formatting. Now to stretch it out and put in all the properties and see how it works in practice. Of course, will need to see how it looks in mobile now that I'm putting tables in. But I'm doing away with collapsibles so might be better than it was on mobile. ;) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:51, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I will have a close look at your code, see if I can spot any conflicting formatting. You need to remember CSS order of priority: #in-line (defined in the element itself) #page (head) #external ::Also, without looking yet, dividing div blocks into equal % is normally a better idea, but you have to allow for any padding you include within the div. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:10, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :::While you were sleeping... I imposed 33% width values to each column in the container table template. :::Then I added fixed heights to all rows in the modular template. :::Still had the same issues with the price field over-riding the 85px limit and expanding the cell height, even with max-height. :::Until I figure out why it does that, I implemented 2 workarounds - *a) added all annotations as Hints (note you cannot use quote "text" in a H:title, I changed to 'text' to get them to display) *b) temporarily added a div block with overflow:auto to add a scroll bar rather than causing the whole cell to expand. :::Definitely weird though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:50, October 1, 2017 (UTC) The weirdest part is that vertical stretch in the price cell only happens in DesktopXL (when you go widescreen). It looks OK in desktop preview and if you resize your browser (smaller), it goes away. It is a PITA. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:40, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :OK, I've narrowed down the issue to large screen rendering - definitely "under the hood" stuff... looks like it is probably dictated by global Fandom css. It doesn't do it in Microsoft Edge, but does it in Opera and Chrome. We could possibly over-ride it using local inline css (or even !important declarations) IF we can identify exactly what is changing. It looks like font size/zoom but declaring in absolute pixels is an accessibility no-no. I'm not sure declaring a size in em will stop it happening, :( we may just have to live with it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:15, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Far out I am so rusty... took me far too long to stop trying to use wikitext and built-in gallery caption formatting to achieve the look of the opaque floating banner over the images in the real estate layout and just do it in CSS with relative/absolute divs :( Looks bloody good though, if I do say so myself. Just need to get all the images that I uploaded assigned to each template (and get some identical ratio shots for a few of the high-end ones (i'm following the actual ratios, not using 16:9), and I'll be able to put it into "production". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:42, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::As I mentioned above, I think the .target class was worth adding so we can use this design element more often. Also as I said... :::Not sure whether using #tag will work or even resorting to when needed to get other elements into the target divs. Clearly worth playing around with some more. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:32, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Audio files Yeah I noticed that man... sorry about that. I tried to seperate the voices using softwares but failed to do so. But I will try finding it later when I am some more free time! FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 03:40, October 2, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Answering your question regarding that skateboard image Apparently the skateboard used to exist before the Heists Update - They changed it then because they needed room for the heist planning board. REAL shame - those guitars looked baadaaasss. I'm sick of seeing the ugly heist planning anyway. I have no need for it when I have a hangar and an office. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 15:46, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Regarding maintenance of my Talk page Hello, Monk. While I appreciate your attempts to maintain my Talk page, please do not remove messages from it, even if they are spam or from troublesome users (as you did here). I would much prefer if any and all messages sent to me remain on the record. If you wish to, you may strike through nuisance messages for me. By the way, I thank you and other Bureaucrats for not removing my Staff privileges in my absence. I also left a message on the Community Noticeboard regarding my long hiatus, if you wish to read it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:27, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :Not a problem. Welcome back. Monk Talk 17:41, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Titan and RM-10 Bombushka I never new the Titan and RM-10 Bombushka were cargo planes I just thaught they wre military planes. --Owen 20:38, October 4, 2017 (UTC) BTW thanks monk :The Titan and RM-10 Bombushka are indeed cargo planes, but there is also an actual plane of that name. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:49, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Jobs for your bot Good day, Monk, could you please make your bot italicize the "GTA Online" in all instances of "''GTA Online'' Protagonist"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:56, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. I'll (He'll) get onto it soon. Monk Talk 18:51, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Fandom's F#$@ing "Featured Video" BS Have you seen the "5 Fastest Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto 5" "featured" video on the Vehicles in GTA V page. Holy shitballs, talk about contrary to the actual content of the wiki! They make it look like official wiki content and there's not a damn thing we can do about it as far as I can tell. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:07, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :I contacted Fandom 2 days after its addition, telling them how subjective the video information was and making them aware the vehicle speeds listed on the vehicle article are not 'the fastest' speeds and are simply absolute raw data. If anything, this is probably a better measure, although as stated clearly on the table, it shouldn't be used as a comparison. Fandom responded, asking me what was wrong, and that they'd get onto the video creation team. If they really insist on large articles having videos, then I feel they should at least create something slightly less subjective like '10 most expensive vehiclesin GTA Online'. It's pathetic and what's worse is forced auto-play. Scared the shit out of me on the Heists Update page. They also blocked a css line that users could use to stop auto play. Monk Talk 08:22, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I kind of hoped that they were only adding these ad videos to articles without existing video, so we could prevent it with "placeholder" videos... but from what I've read, they'll be imposing them on our highest traffic pages (hence the one on the Heists page I suppose). And yeah, disable autoplay in the player works for 2 weeks at a time (unless you have a browser extension which stops all autoplay (Disable HTML5Autoplay in Chrome FTW :) ). At least they are not 3rd party branded and the end advertises GTA Wiki... but still :( Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:35, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree with the two of you: the video is far too subjective. Some of the Featured Videos are indeed useful (such as the ones that appear on the DLC pages), but that one has got to go, especially since that page covers all vehicles, not just cars, and several aircraft are significantly faster than any land vehicle. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:23, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's a hobby for Wik... — ach, Fandom sorry — to cause disruption all over the network, that's nothing new. If I tell you guys about the whole shitstorm that they caused on the CoD wiki, you will bash your heads on your keyboards. 17:03, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm going to get them to remove the video, or at least replace it with something less controversial. I agree the DLC page videos are useful (well, not exactly useful in my opinion, but acceptable), but the vehicles one, nah, that's too far. Monk Talk 18:28, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Talk page message Good day, Monk, I have posted a message on the Talk page for "Auto merchant" that concerns you. Please feel free to view it and reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:41, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Regarding your changes to the Policy page I am aware that this is an extremely late message, but I wish to offer my congratulations on the work that you put into improving the appearance of the Policy page, as it looks much more visually appealing than before. How did you create the icons, might I ask? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:23, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :All done in photoshop - some I created myself, while others I just stole from the Internet (the handshake one for example), changed to white and plonked into a circle. Monk Talk 23:07, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. Good job on them. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Infobox problem Good day, Monk, there is a minor issue with the character Infobox that I was hoping that you might be able to rectify: the subheadings in the Infobox always appear, even if there is no information under them (see here for an example), and I would appreciate it if you can make a subheading disappear if there is no relevant information to display under it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:52, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Done - all header sections enclosed in tags as explained here. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Good job. Thank you for the help. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:41, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Bodhi Can it be requested from the SecuroServ vehicles. Owen 13:53, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. Monk Talk 20:00, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Suspension Why not? I though it was a functional feature that is present on many cars and tells how it behaves when comes to terrain. Assuming we have at least two types mentioned in the Handling.dat in GTA IV and behaves the way they are supposed to do to reflect their real-life iterations, they might as well in GTA V. Also, that's the objective of the vehicle features page: to get as much functional features as we can. Remember? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:45, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Because those two types are completely useless. Those suspension flags are as useful as the handling flags - which are also, completely, useless. Whether they do anything in GTA IV, I have no idea, but I'm assuming not, because all the car's suspension handle the same way. Suspension properties are covered in the variety of suspension offsets, values, etc. :And no, that's not the purpose of the features page - the purpose is to list features that players are actually going to find interesting, or unique - suspension is an aspect covered in performance, and is hardly a "feature", considering every car's suspension behaves differently. Those names, McPherson strut, etc, are just popular types of suspension in real life, and in GTA IV, they use that name to represent the class of suspension it can work from - form there, suspension offsets and properties completely change that. Monk Talk 20:00, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. So they are more of a performance asset rather than a feature. Well, I though it would be more like a feature because cars like the Airtug does not have any sort of suspension (just plain wheels magically connected to the car), but by assuming every suspension behaves the same way is a bit wrong, because of the angle they will have if they are not in contact with anything (wheels may vary of angle wether a dependent or independent suspension is available), but other than that, there may be little differences not verified. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:32, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, obviously, you have vehicles that have little to no evidence of suspension (Airtug, Caddy, Mower, most aircraft), some that have a ridiculous amount (Dubsta 6x6, Liberator, Marshall, etc), and anything in-between is mostly a massive, yet small range, variation. From that, I can't really see how this deserves a section on the article. Monk Talk 20:35, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle question Hello, Monk, may I ask what "swankness" is supposed to be? I see that statistic mentioned on several vehicle Infoboxes, something that I believe you yourself added to the vehicle Infobox template some time ago. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:34, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Swankness is a rating of how "cool" the vehicle is. The higher the value (out of 5), the better NPC's react to the vehicle - ie, sports cars have higher ratings. The lower the value, the more "average" the car is, and if it's 0, the vehicle usually causes NPC's to become scared or worried (police vehicles). Monk Talk 17:38, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you for the explanation. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:57, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Submersible interior Hey man, how's going? Do you really know if there is any data regarding the Submersible and the Kraken interiors? Last time I've checked it, there was no interior listed there, yet they still use a "submarine" variation of flyer dials (replacing any air-related indicators with water-based indicators). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:00, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm, good question. I don't recall checking those! From my knowledge, I presume it uses a combination of the regular boat interior (truck) and it's own textures. So Submersible + Truck. Will check. Monk Talk 18:21, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Wow, this is really bizzare. The interiors of both Submersibles don't match those on the dashboard pics on the wiki. The interior textures are really low quality and don't match those dial textures seen in that dashboard picture either. What's more odd is the seat location on the regular Submersible appears to be center in the dashboard picture, but the model has two seats at either side, with nowhere to sit in the center. Trying to find patched models. Monk Talk 18:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, found, and found the textures, which are, thanks for pointing out, different to regular boat textures :p so the submersibles don't use the boat interior, just truck + submersible, with submersible dial sets. Monk Talk 18:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see. Now that you mentioned it, that's right, there is no middle seat in the Submersible. Assuming it was one of the first vehicles depicted in the pre-release phase, certainly they changed the code to be a one-seater, but forgot to change the interior :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:38, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Article Name Change Could you please change Sophia to Sophia Boyles-Carmichael please? :Could you first answer the message on the article's talk page? There is currently no source for that spelling. Monk Talk 19:13, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::As Monk says, I saw your request yesterday, and replied to it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:43, October 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Manufacturers I though it would be reasonable because it would list the vehicles based on design (from the smallest to the largest) and to put similarly-designed vehicles (or variants) together, so we wouldn't miss any vehicle. Should I revert back to alphabetical order? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:26, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I just also though that having to search for a sports car among the other types of vehicles may be a bit difficult, so I though that a little ordering would be useful :P-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter if a variant is far away from its base model, like with the Dominator and Pißwasser Dominator? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:47, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll see if I can reorder them again, based on your suggestion. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:51, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Urgent jobs for your bot Good day, Monk, I have an urgent job for your bot concerning the "Stub" template. I have modified the template code to allow the "article or section" text to be replaced with more specific text if desired, but unfortunately, due to existing code, I had to modify the existing code, which makes the template display incorrectly if the issues requiring improvement is specified as a first parameter. Could you please make the bot check all pages that have the "Stub" template, and add improve= to the start of the first parameter if it has one? Your bot should only need to do the check once, since any future users of the template should use the new code. By the way, while on this subject, have you made your bot do the previous job yet? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:16, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :I am unsure what you want me to do? I'm assuming this seqeunce would refer to what you are describing? *Line 1 - If article has {{stub|, go to Line 2 *Line 2 - Replace with {{Stub|improve= *If else, stop. :Correct? And as for the other job, no, I didn't get round to that. I will do soon. Monk Talk 20:18, October 11, 2017 (UTC)